


Five Times Noiz Surprised Aoba and One Time He Couldn't

by DrownMeOut (DeimosEquinox)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosEquinox/pseuds/DrownMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz surprises Aoba a lot, but the one time he doesn't is great for Aobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Noiz Surprised Aoba and One Time He Couldn't

                Who the fuck piled a bunch of scene clothing onto my floor?   
My room was a mess. There were computers everywhere, it was in a disarray...   
I shake my head a little angrily. The pile of scene clothes moves, and I come to the realization that it's a person.  
Well fuck me in the ass and call me Sly.   
"Who the fuck are you?" I hiss.   
"Who the fuck are you?" he snaps back.  
"I asked you first."   
"I asked you second."   
                I smile coldly as Granny comes upstairs. "He's Aoba Seragaki, duh. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part time model."  
"Oh." the hot topic pile of trash says in a disinterested tone.   
"Who. The fuck. Are you?" I insist.   
"I'm Noiz. I'm new."   
"Who the fuck let you in here?"   
                There was an awkward silence. "Ren."   
Granny goes back downstairs as I prepare to scold my allmate.   
"I lied." Noiz says, standing. He was taller than me.   
Lil bitch.  
He probably wore high heels.   
                I look down at his shoes to check.   
"What. Are. THOOOOOOSE?!" I point at his shoes.   
"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING."   
"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME."   
"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER."   
"I'M GOING TO BECOME YOUR MOTHER REAL QUICK, YOU LITTLE FUCKER." I could feel Sly stirring inside me.   
"Yaaas, Aoba, get him." Sly coaxes.   
                "WHERE DO YOU EVEN SHOP? A GARBAGE CAN?"   
"I SHOP AT VICTORIA'S SECRET. AND CLAIRE'S. WHERE DO YOU SHOP? HOT TOPIC?"   
Noiz begins to sweat loudly. He looks to the side, saying quietly, "So what if I do?"   
"Well. It's obvious."   
"You know what? Your allmate is a piece of shit."   
"If he's a piece of shit, you're a whole sewer."   
"It must be a campfire in here, because you just got," Ren puts on his sunglasses. "Burned."   
"P!" Noiz's allmate squeaks.   
                "Excuse me?" Ren says.  
"P! P!"   
Ren barks at them. They jump up and down, screaming that damn letter over and over.   
I glare at Noiz. "This is your fault."   
"Don't pin the blame on me. I just wanted to masturbate but then you had to be all 'who the fuck are you?'"   
"This is my room. AKA... WHERE I MASTURBATE!"   
"SHARING IS CARING, AOBA."   
"REN, HE'S BEING A BITCH." I complain.  
"He's right, Aoba. Sharing is caring."   
"HE FUCKING BURST IN. PLACED HIS SHITTY WINDOWS VISTA COMPUTERS HERE."   
"AT LEAST THEY'RE NOT MACBOOKS." Noiz shouts back.  
                He had a point.  
I glare at him again.   
"You're crosseyed." he says.  
"Go fuck yourself." I reply.   
"I was kinda trying to."  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM."   
"NO!"   
                Koujaku bursts into the room. "WHO'S THIS SCENE CHILD?"   
Noiz screams as I explain.   
He then piles his computers in his arms, flipping out of my window.  
What the fuck?   
When did I get one of those?   
"A window?" Sly asks.   
"What the fuck even is a window?" I wonder aloud.   
"Aoba?" Koujaku asks.   
                I swoon as Sly calls me an idiot.   
"Aoba." Ren says.   
"Oh, Ren." I pet his fur.   
It was so soft.  
Soft doggy.   
"Doggy." I pick him up, putting him on my chest.  
"Humanie." Ren replies, licking my chin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of that is from The Most Popular Girls in School or something like that   
> Look it up  
> You'll have a great time


End file.
